FAIL
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: A little collection of FAIL moments that could have happened in Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome episodes.
1. Episode 1

FAIL

This is a collection of screw ups that could have taken place during Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome episodes. If there's one FAIL that you wish to see, tell me what episode it is in a review and I'll get workin' on it!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome.

* * *

Mai-HiME

Episode 1

Natsuki Kuga, Mai Tokiha.

Today was turning out to be quite the hectic one for Mai Tokiha. One minute, she was sitting peacefully next to her little brother waiting to arrive at Fuuka, the next; she saw the red star and everything fell together after that.

She could easily blame it all on Yuichi Tate and Shiho Munakata, but that wouldn't be fair.

It was fate, destiny, divine will, karma, bullshit luck, whatever you wished to call it.

But right now, she had never felt more scared for her life than at that moment.

Earlier ago she recalled seeing the dazzling blunette somehow summon a mechanical wolf up from icicles that appeared at her will, but never this up close.

The second she heard its howl pierce the night sky she felt her body stiffen and her blood run cold. A real wolf was indeed something to fear, but this manmade creature was deadly in its own way. She had seen it fire bullets from its shoulder pads at the young girl against her chest.

That in itself brought up several questions.

Why was this strange leather clad woman trying to kill this child?

Why does she keep running into her?

Why is she allowed to carry such a large sword?

How did she split the ferry in half?

Why isn't anyone helping?

Why is she involved in all of this?

Why her?

All of these questions seemed to flood her mind all in a second's time as the canine leapt down from the second floor.

Even though it wasn't the brightest of ideas, she still wanted to shield herself in some way, even if her arms would get scraped in the process.

A loud explosion sounded as heat covered her form.

Duran ricochet off of the invisible shield and rolled to the ground before resting.

Footsteps were heard approaching before the wolf's master shouted its name.

"Duran!"

Eyes still closed tight and whimpers coming from the redhead, she was unbeknownst to the two fireballs that continued to dance about her in a protective manner.

"Those flames…"

With a gasp, Mai opened her eyes and recoiled her hands at the sight of now three flames moving in a circular motion.

"What's this light?" She murmured in a soft voice as she tried to pry her amethyst eyes away.

"Hey!"

Right after the biker's words, the click of a gun was sounded, catching Mai's attention.

Red and blue sparks shot out of the small barrel and went flying towards the new HiME.

She shot her hands out forward to defend herself once more but-

"CUT!"

The director shouted in a panic as he looked up at Natsuki.

"Oh my god, Mai!" But she was already jumping over the small fence and running towards Mai who was literally frozen.

Her eyes were shut tight and her hair was windblown, but her entire body, including Mikoto's, was covered with a thin layer of ice.

Natsuki was frantically waving her arms about in a flurry of movement while shouting about someone getting a hairdryer.

"Baka! You were supposed to put up the shield! How could you forget?!"

"Then again…" The director spoke, causing everyone to look at him. "Why would Natsuki's character suddenly fire at Mai, unsure if she could block it or not?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

XD Hope you enjoyed it.

But really though, Natsuki should be lucky Mai could block it in the anime.


	2. Episode 25

Author's Notes:

Thank you for waiting~

(I'm writing A Little Less Human and Rush of Blood is almost done too)

Enjoy.

Oh, and I'll have you all know that I watched the English version for this. So, if you watched the Japanese and you're wondering why the words sound different…then yeah. I'll most likely stick to the English lines for HiME, but Japanese for Otome, because quite frankly, their voices are just terrible in it.

Mai-HiME

Episode 25

Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru Fujino.

Finally.

Finally Natsuki understood.

At hearing of the betrayal from her deceased mother, Natsuki was sure that she wouldn't be able to go on. Life was just far too complicated without vengeance. Duran was unable to come to her aid, for she no longer held anyone dear to her heart. She was in a sense, empty.

But no longer.

As her Ducati pulled to a screeching halt to listen to Shizuru's pained words, Natsuki "found the light", so to speak. She knew exactly what she had to do, and there was absolutely nothing that would stop her from doing it. Not even Shizuru.

"Shizuru!"

Her usually husky voice held a different tone and was hard to distinguish from underneath her biking helmet.

"Natsuki…"

A chill breeze blew by as she stood tall atop of one of her CHILD's heads. Dark grey skirt and sandy locks drifted along with it, eager to play with the wind, as she held her naginata fiercely.

"Don't be angry with me!" Switching to hold it with both hands for support, both emotionally and physically, her brows pulled down to convey her sorrow at their unfortunate circumstance. "I can't help it that I love you…"

Making a grunt in understanding, Natsuki's bottle colored eyes narrowed as she planned how she would go about her next action.

"I will make you mine, even if it means having you curse me forever…"

Even from such a distance, Natsuki could see those haunting crimson eyes of her shine with a sad, yet determined glow. She meant what she had said.

"Kiyohime!"

With an ear-popping hiss, the purple cobra head to her left immediately regurgitated a large mass of white acidic fluid from behind its fangs, hurling it towards Natsuki, who hit the gas just in time, and sped off to her right.

The blunette rode clear off the roof and managed to make a clear jump into the air.

"Then I will do whatever I have to in order to stop you!"

At last, two shining blue, yellow, and silver pistols appeared in her waiting hands at her inward command.

"I'll stake my life on it!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, and then stretching them out once more, she called forth her CHILD.

"Duran!"

Large shards of ice shot up from the earth, reaching as high as the roof from which she leapt off. Falling straight down into the icicles, she soon emerged, along with the mechanical wolf as the ice broke.

Canons arose from the fog with a whirring sound before the creature itself lifted its massive head to face its opponent.

"A CHILD: the strange creature that is created by a person's love for another. The CHILD's power comes from the strength of that love!" Poising for battle, Duran's eyes glowed neon red as it howled into the cloudy sky.

Kiyohime was already moving into action as it sent one of its heads, and it's master towards the enemy.

Misunderstanding her beloved's words, Shizuru swung her naginata over her shoulder with tears in her eyes, along with a small blush from how upset the situation was making her.

"Do you hate me that much?"

The fighting eventually led Shizuru to the ground as she side stepped to dodge the oncoming bullets. Finding shelter inside the destroyed school church, she was soon chased by Natsuki. Despite their initial cause to fight, Kiyohime emerged from the trees, eager to strike at the threat that was the blunette, only to be stopped by a fierce head butt from the canine like CHILD next to it.

Extremely unhappy with that action, the indigo hydra proceeded to bite sharply down on Duran's canon as another head shot towards the cathedral, successfully causing the bell at the top to fall on an unexpecting Natsuki, who only had the time to shriek in surprise.

With a loud ring, it fell to the ground, enclosing her inside.

Turning around, then quickly whipping to her side, Shizuru lashed her arm outwards, sending her naginata flying, allowing it to coil tightly around the chime before giving it a sharp tug, hoping to crush the foul object that dare keep her from her beloved Natsuki.

…but unfortunately, all that gained her was the slight shifting of the heavy chapel bell. This of course, had caught her off guard.

Burgundy eyes widened in astonishment before looking down at her weapon.

'_I'm sure my form was correct…'_

"Oi, Shizuru! It's your cue!" The teen barked from inside her hollow cage as she reminded her friend.

"I know Natsuki…"

"Then break the bell! We've done this in the rehearsals a thousand times before!"

Quite frankly, being in such a cramped and dark place was beginning to get to her. It was fairly hot and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to become a little paranoid.

Nodding her head in agreement, the Kaichou once more lifted her weapon, spun in a circle of sorts, and let the naginata stretch out and wrap around the bell. Pulling once more in an effort to free her friend, she ended up sliding forward from all of the effort.

With a frustrated "humph" from underneath her breath, Shizuru turned around, grip still tight and began pulling her naginata from over her shoulder.

A grunt of exhaustion was heard instead of a crack or a shatter.

And then it dawned on her.

Natsuki is stuck in an actual bell that should have been a prop.

Shizuru can't get her out.

"NATSUKI!" Dropping the blade and running over to her imprisoned love interest, she began to slam her fist into the object, eliciting a jump and a squeal of surprise from the girl inside, along with a painful intake of breath from herself.

"W-what's wrong, Shizuru?"

By this point in time, the brunette was sniffling and a few tears were running down her blushing cheeks.

What if she can't get her out?

How could this have happened?

"I can't get you ooouuut…." She wailed from the outside, causing Natsuki to freeze in place.

'_What?'_

"You mean I'm…" She paused as she tried to absorb the information. "…stuck in here?"

"Mmhmm…"

At the conformation, the blunette began to kick, punch, and eventually paw at the bell.

"W-where's the director?!"

Shizuru looked off set only to see an empty director's chair and the Sunrise™ staff running about in a panic, trying to figure out what to do; some calling for a replacement Natsuki. The only calm one was the camera man, who insisted on continuing to film, for it could be a funny deleted scene later.

"Kanin-na, I haven't the slightest clue."

"Fork lift! Someone get me a fork lift!"

But Natsuki's voice was hard to hear from inside the thick prison, in fact, Shizuru had to press her ear up against it just to understand what she was saying.

"Can you breathe alright in there, Natsuki? Oh please don't die on me!"

"Just calm down Shizuru!"

"I caaaaaant…"

"God, you two are so pathetic."

Both looked up at the sound of the voice, only one seeing its owner.

Clawed hands on her hips, Nao looked at the display with disgust.

"I'd better get paid extra for this, Kuga." She muttered as her nails extended, she then scraped them against the surface of the bell, causing it to crack. With one swoop and a kick, a door was paved for Natsuki, who ran out quickly.

"Oh Natsuki!"

"S-Shizuru!"

"Yeah you're welcome…" Hips swaying in their usual glory, Nao left the two hugging and pushed her way through the now relieved staff.

"I hate this job."

Author's Notes:

XD; I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, but hey, its something.

I'm working on yours next, masterofseito.


	3. Episode 23

As requested by masterofseito~

* * *

Mai-HiME

Episode 23

Shizuru Fujino, Haruka Suzushiro, Natsuki Kuga, Yukino Kikukawa.

To say that Haruka was completely and utterly outraged would be an understatement. In fact, she was also extremely disgusted. What she had just witnessed sent her into a flurry of emotions, some that she didn't know she was capable of possessing.

"This time you have completely disappointed me!" The blonde tried her best to hide the hurt in her voice and keep it stern. "There's big trouble at the school…and you abandon your duties…and on top of everything, what was that?! There's no place for you on the Student Council! That's what I've come to tell you!" She lied with her hand securely at her hip, staring down at the purple clad woman from a short distance. No, that was not why she showed up. Sure, she was angry at her for neglecting her duties, but she couldn't resist checking on her when she had discovered her location.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

Face calm as usual, Shizuru spoke as though circumstances were different, as though she were sitting in her desk, telling her friend of sorts that she should do the day's work instead. "I'll count on you to do your best, Suzushiro-san."

"Wha…What did you say?" She stuttered for the first time in ages, her voice broke for a mere second before she struggled to gain her confidence once more. "Just like that?!"

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino moved an inch, as though to support her dear friend if things were to escalade to more dangerous levels.

"And you do your best to help Suzushiro-san, okay Kikukawa-san?"

At this, the short haired brunette looked down with slight anger as her shoulders lifted. "How could you be so cold?" Finding the courage to speak, she looked up with determination, no longer afraid to shout at the Kaichou. "Always!"

Shizuru merely tilted her head to the side and kept her smile in place. This action caused the usual mousy and quiet girl to step forward to Haruka's level. "I can't do it! Haruka-chan's always looked up to you! She may not be a match for you…but she's always wanted to be acknowledged as your rival!"

This outburst caused purple eyes to widen in surprise and a faint blush to spread across her cheeks. "Yukino! What are you saying?!"

"That's why she's worked so hard up until now!" She continued, for once ignoring the blonde. "But you don't even take the slightest notice of her!"

Haruka was slowly becoming unable to handle such embarrassment; she lurched forward, her blush never once leaving, and shouted for her friend to stop. "Yukino! "

"Come back to the school! I'm begging you!"

Shizuru's smile switched to one of mild amusement as she looked on.

"If you don't come back, then I'll… I saw what you did! Like how you kissed her back there… I saw what you did to Natsuki while she slept."

Natsuki, who was currently eavesdropping behind a nearby tree, was shocked by such news, trying to fathom her best friend doing such a thing.

"How could you do that to someone who trusts you as a friend?"

Now remembering the glimpse of Shizuru's lips descending upon her, the blunette gasped in surprise. Not registering the act, she reached up to hug herself, fighting back intense shivers.

"That's quite the accusation, Kikukawa-san. But isn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" The Kaichou's voice was even, along with her posture, as a few leaves danced in the breeze, sensing the oncoming conflict.

"No! I…"

"You prefer watching other people? That's quite a hobby." Face emotionless, Shizuru stared Yukino down, knowing full well of her secret.

Before any of them knew it, Haruka marched up to the person she had always looked up to with her usual fiery determination. And with one foul swipe, slapped the woman across the face.

Blood trickled down the left side of her lips as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I've never been this disappointed by anyone in my entire life! How can you be so shameless?! In the end the only person you care about is yourself! You have no right to tell Yukino off about anything! Two women behaving like that with each other! How filthy! Both you and Natsuki Kuga!"

"..."

Haruka sneered with her fists and teeth clenched, waiting for a reaction.

"…" A sharp intake of breath was heard from the taller of the two before she bit down on her already bleeding lip. Fine brows pulled down and the woman pouted before droplets of water began to form on the edges of her ruby eyes.

This caused the blonde to take a step back in shock, not in the least bit expecting such a harsh response.

"A-all I wanted to do…" She spoke with a broken voice as tears gently cascaded down her bruised cheek. "Was kill you for Natsuki!" She sniffed while bringing up her purple kimono sleeve to dry her tears. "A-and you won't even let me do that… W-what kind of friend are you?"

"Wha-what…What's going on here?!"

"Damn it, Suzushiro!" Natsuki emerged from the foliage with a scowl before taking the brunette into her arms. "I told you this was a terrible idea! You know she's still emotional from yesterday's shoot!"

"It was just a bell! You were only in there for 10 minutes max!" The blonde stomped her foot before looking away, jealousy burning in her amethysts.

"There, there." Natsuki comforted with unbelievable effort. "Would you like some tea?"

The brunette in her embrace nodded with another sniffle. "Ara, that would be lovely…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had mixed feelings about this one. I felt as though it was slightly out of character. And as a HaruZuke fan, I didn't like the idea of Haruka making Shizuru cry. But here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
